Movie Night
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Kendall and James decide to watch scary movies when Logan will be Tutoring Carlos all weekend. What will happen?


**This is basically dedicated to the RPG Forum I'm on! And to one in particular because she's a Major Kames Fan! Sabsy! Twas inspired by a Kames RPG we are doing so to that too =D Hope you all enjoy!**

"Woohoo! Weekend!" Carlos exclaimed as he, Logan, Kendall and James walked out of school. Well... the three walked, the Latino himself practically skipped out of school.

"Easy there, pall, watch your step." Kendall said, pulling his shorter friend to the side as to avoid him running into a pole, "So, what are our plans?" he asked next.

"Well, I'm tutoring Carlos." Logan stated.

"Yeah!" said boy exclaimed excitedly upon hearing his name, "...wait... What?" he yelled next, realizing what his pale friend had said.

"Didn't you hear Ms Lester? You're failing her class and need a tutor." Logan explained.

"But why right away?" the Latino asked desperately.

"We got a test on Monday, which will be 60% of our final grade."

"NOOOO!" Carlos screamed, horrified. "S-so, no fun?"

"No fun." Logan verified, at which the shorter boy started whining about his life being over. Logan tuned him out and turned to James, waiting for his answer.

"No plans." the taller boy replied.

"Me neither." Kendall said, "So, just you and me, buddy." he said next.

"Yup," James agreed, "Why don't we watch scary movies?" he suggested.

"Awww, I want to watch scary movies too!" Carlos whined.

"No, you're gonna study." Logan said with finality, to which the shorter boy whined more.

"Sure." Kendall beamed, he loved scary movies, Carlos whined again, louder than before.

"Before you make more plans, I'm taking whiny-pats here with me." Logan said as he grabbed, the still whining, Latino's wrist and dragged him off.

"Shall we?" Kendall said as the other two walked out of sight.

"My place? Mom's out on business." James suggested.

"Sure, the big TV?" Kendall asked.

James smirked and nodded, "With a brand new surround sound system!" he bragged.

"Awesome!" Kendall exclaimed, "Race you there!" he said, sprinting off.

"No fair!" the brunet yelled and started running after him.

* * *

James and Kendall ran as fast as they could. As they ran down James' street they were head to head, each giving their all.

The closer they got , the faster they ran. James took the lead, but then Kendall stole it back, which James took again from him. This kept happening over and over.

"YES!" James exclaimed as he managed to gain the lead just before they got there, "I Won!"

"Darn it..." Kendall panted, trying to catch his breath, "... Fine, you beat me this time..." he said.

"Big time!" the taller exclaimed energetically. He opened the door and they entered, catching their breath.

"I'll make us some popcorn." James stated, dumping his bag in the hall.

"I'll grab some chips and soda." Kendall said, putting his bag next to James'. They each grabbed what they needed and set to work. When they were done they brought it all to the big media room.

After popping in the first movie they sat down and got comfy.

* * *

Four movies later, each scarier than the previous one, James was shaking like a leaf. _Why did I even suggest this?_ he questions in his mind._ What was I thinking?_

"You okay James?" Kendall asked him, seeing his friend shake in the corner of his eye.

"Why yes ,I'm great, I'm not scared at all, why would you think that? I'm good. Amazing even." he rambled. Though it came out high pitched and his awkward smile at the end didn't help.

"If you say so." Kendall said, not buying it, he always could see right through James. Though he wanted him to admit it for once, so he'd wait it out.

Midway through the fifth movie James caved and jumped, shrieking loudly, and ended up in Kendall's lap, who was laughing at his friends behavior.

"Was wondering when you'd crack." he said to no one in particular.

"Shut up! It's not funny! That freaked me out okay!" He said in a high pitched shriek. He went to get off the chuckling blonde but felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him in place.

"Calm down James, it's just a movie." Kendall said softly, rubbing his back and pulling him closer.

James blushed, "I know." he muttered, a little embarrassed. He looked at his lap.

Kendall leaned closer, resting his forehead against the side of James' head, "Don't be embarrassed." he said. James just kept quiet. So Kendall took a chance, he softly pecked him on the cheek. It was simple and fast. It got James to look up though, a blush adorning his face.

"We all get scared." the blonde said, as if he didn't just kiss his best friend. They gazed into each others eyes. Neither knowing what to say.

An invisible force made them lean towards the other, closer and closer until their lips touched. It was a small, soft peck, but it send a spark through both of them, making them blush. They smiled at each other before leaning in again and locking their lips, moving their lips together.

Soon enough, air became a need and they had to pull away. Both had big grins on their faces as they stared at each other.

"Wow." Kendall said out of breath.

"Yeah." James agreed. Also out of breath.

"W-would you... go out with me?" Kendall asked a bit shyly. James beamed and eagerly nodded yes as e caught his breath. Kendall smiled wide and pecked him on the lips. Both smiled and sat where they were. Kendall leaning against the back of the couch as James laid his head on Kendall's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie. Kendall pulled James close, his hands were around James' waist, at the scarier parts, kissing him if James looked away, doing his best to distract him.

**The End. Don't know what to add so I'll be posting this. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
